bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaper
Reaper (Japanese version ) is a Grim Reaper-like Bakugan, originally owned by Masquerade. It was Masquerade’s guardian Bakugan until it was betrayed by its former master and faced banishment in the Doom Dimension. Description Reaper's personality paralleled that of his former master's - like Masquerade, he was fueled by an infernal hatred towards his enemies, hence acting in ruthless ways to win brawls. Upon being sent to the Doom Dimension, this demeamour festered, turning Reaper into a creature filled with bitter malice. In battle, he maniacally delivers striking blows whilst slashing wildly with its sickle. Reaper's character design resembles a humanoid skeleton having deadly wings for agility in battle, and sharp, devil-like horns on its head. Bakugan Official Handbook Here's some advice every brawler should heed: Never, ever make a Reaper angry at you. A Reaper will slowly wait, letting its rage build and build until the time is right. Then the Bakugan will explode, getting even with its foes by delivering devastating blow after blow. The cruel Reaper takes great pride in getting its revenge by unleashing a powerful fury. Bakugan Ultimate Handbook Just like the Grim Reaper of lore, Reaper carriers a sharp, curved scythe that he uses to cut his opponents down to size. Reaper is fueled by rage, and his attacks are especially ferocious and cruel. You'll recognize Reaper by the horns on his head and skeletal wings on his back. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Reaper followed Masquerade and was shown to have no problems with killing other Bakugan, causing him to form a rivalry with Drago. Masquerade entrusted Reaper to Ryo and Kenji, but was returned after they lost to the Brawlers. After a few battles against Dan, he still couldn't accept that Masquerade was merely tricking him. Despite his loyalty towards Masquerade, he was replaced by Hydranoid when Masquerade sent him to the Doom Dimension on purpose just to attempt to send Drago to the Doom Dimension, failing and having Reaper go in vain, having him speak against Masquerade and threatening him before he leaves. He then made a minor appearance when Drago was in the Doom Dimension. He was thinner and missing an eye (a visible scar present above and below) and had a broken horn. He was missing the eye and horn on the opposite sides of his head (right and left) respectively. His wings were ripped and tattered. A Pyrus Reaper is seen among Klaus's wall decoration in BFF: Best Friends Forever. Ventus, Aquos, Subterra, and Haos Reapers are seen in ball form in Michael Gehabich's flashback in The Story of Vestroia. ; Ability Cards *'Dimension Four': Nullifies the opponent's Attribute Gate Card (unable to nullify Character or Command Cards). (Darkus) *'Double Dimension' (Dual Dimension): Nullifies the opponent's ability. (Darkus) Ability Card (Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Game - DS Version) * Reaper of the Chaos: Adds 200 Gs to Reaper. Physical Game Reaper was released in all Attributes. A B2 Darkus Reaper has 490 Gs. A B2 Aquos Reaper has 650 Gs. In Japan, the Aquos version in BCV-07 comes with 240 Gs or 380 Gs. Video Game Reaper is available in all attributes except Pyrus in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers video game. It starts with 290 Gs and is very common amongst Darkus brawlers. Masquerade and Marduk both have a Darkus Reaper, and the player can buy a Haos, Aquos, Ventus or Subterra Reaper. Trivia *Reaper might be inspired from the fallen angel/demon form of Lucifer or the Grim Reaper. Most likely a combination of both as his body resembles that of the Devil but he has a skull face and carries a scythe like the Grim Reaper. Additionally, Reaper was described as an 'evil angel' in the Japanese patent of Bakugan. *In the Japanese version, Hydranoid impaled Reaper with his tail before sending him to the Doom Dimension. It was likely cut because it was considered too violent for children. *It is one of a few Baukugan seen in all attributes. Category:Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers